dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-KISS
Archivo:U-Kissu.jpg ¿U-Kiss? U-Kiss '''(유키스) es una banda coreana perteneciente a NH Media, compuesta por 7 chicos. Los miembros manejan varios idiomas y esto les permite comunicarse con los aficionados en Coreano, Inglés, chino, japonés, portugués y español. '''U-Kiss significa: U '–>Ubiquitous '''K '–>Korean '''I –> International (Idol) S'''–> Super '''S–> Star Carrera 'Pre-Debut' thumb|288px|U-Kiss'El grupo se formó como una banda de seis miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin Woo y Kim Ki Bum (hermano menor del miembro de SS501, Kim Hyung Joon) fueron miembros originales de un grupo llamado XING . Ki Bum dejó el grupo en 2007, mientras que Kevin dejó el grupo cuatro meses antes del debut de U-KISS. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun era un ex alumno (Aprendiz) de JYP Entertainment y Good Entertainment Traineer. Las actividades previas de éstos tres miembros ayudaron a llamar la atención entre los aficionados coreanos. 'Debut y nuevo miembro |2008-2009| U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto a SS501 y Paran. El grupo lanzó su primer mini-álbum, New Generation, el 3 de septiembre de 2008. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown. En enero de 2009, tres miembros del grupo que hablan inglés, Eli, Alexander y Kevin, se unieronal programa de radio de Airang, “Pops in Seoul”. El grupo hizo su reaparición con su mini-álbum, “Bring It Back 2 Old School”, en febrero. Posteriormente, el grupo de inicio de las actividades de promoción en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos fanmeetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Lee Ki Seop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini-álbum, “Conti Ukiss” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. 'Reducción de grupo' thumb|250pxLamentablemente el día 23 de Febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Kim Kibum abandonarían U-KISS. Kim Kibum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Joon. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Un representante también dijo: “si hay un aprendiz bueno, hay posibilidades de que lo añadamos al grupo; a pesar de eso, para su comeback en Marzo se presentarán como 5 miembros ya que han grabado el álbum ellos 5. Tendrán en su comeback a Soohyun como el principal así como a los demás miembros." Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de ésta noticia se dio a conocer lo que sería el nuevo intregrante de U-KISS, Hoon; aunque se había dicho desde un principio que el próximo comeback de U-KISS sería unícamente con los cinco miembros restantes, contando con Soohyun como el nuevo líder. Seguido de esto Kibum y Alexander dieron a conocer que estas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo. Integrantes Archivo:2r5.png Los miembros son: DongHo. AJ. SooHyun. Kiseop. Hoon. Kevin. Eli. Ex miembros: '''Alexander y Kimbum ☆SooHyun☆' thumb|left|271px|Soo Hyun '''Nombre:' Soo Hyun (수현) Nombre real: Shin Soo Hyun (신수현) Fecha de nacimiento: 11-Marzo-1989 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del sur Debut: 2008 Posición: '''Vocal Principal/Líder actual '''Altura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''67 kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor / Hermano Menor Idioma: '''Coreano ☆Eli☆' thumb|left|271px|Eli '''Nombre:' Eli (일라이) Nombre real: Kim Kyoung Jae (김경재) Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Marzo-1991 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Los Angeles – EE.UU '''Debut: 2008 Posición: '''Vocal / Rapper '''Altura: 180cm Peso: 70kg Tipo de sangre: O Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor / Hermana Menor '''Idiomas: Ingles / Chino (Mandarin) / Coreano --Su primer idioma el el inglés. Él puede hablar el mandarín demasiado distinto de Corea. '☆Kevin☆' thumb|left|271px|Kevin Nombre: Kevin (케빈) Nombre real: Woo Sung Hyun (우성현) Fecha de nacimiento: 25-Noviembre-1991 Lugar de nacimiento: '''San Francisco – EE.UU. '''Debut: '''2006 '''Posición: '''Vocal Principal '''Tipo de sangre: O Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermano Mayor Estatura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''56 Kg '''Idioma: '''Inglés / Japonés / Coreano ☆KiSeop☆' thumb|left|271px|Ki Seop '''Nombre: 'Ki Seop (기섭) Nombre real: Lee Ki Seop (이기섭) Fecha de nacimiento: 17-Enero-1991 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''2009 '''Posición: '''Vocalista '''Estatura: '''180cm '''Peso: '''61 Kg '''Tipo de sangre: A Idioma: Coreano Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor ☆Dong Ho☆' thumb|left|271px|Dong Ho '''Nombre: 'Dong Ho (동호) Nombre real: Shin Dong Ho (신동호) Fecha de nacimiento: 29-Junio-1994 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''China '''Debut: '''2008 '''Posición: Vocal / Bailarín Principal / Rappero Estatura: '''178cm '''Peso: '''60 Kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermano Mayor '''Idiomas: '''Chino / Coreano ☆Hoon☆' thumb|left|271px|Hoon '''Nombre:' Hoon Nombre real: '''Yeo Hoon Min '''Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de agosto de 1991 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut con el grupo: 30 de Marzo de 2011 Posición: '''Vocalista '''Estatura: 180cm Peso: '''68kg '''Idioma: '''Coreano ☆AJ☆' thumb|left|271px|AJ '''Nombre: 'AJ (에이제이 ) (Rapero) Nombre Real: Kim Jae Seob (김제섭 ) Fecha de nacimiento: 04-Junio-1991 Estatura : 180cm Peso : 58Kg Tipo de sangre: A Debut con el grupo: 30 de Marzo de 2011 Educación: Escuela Kent de Relaciones Exteriores de Corea. Aficiones: juegos de ordenador, los viajes Religión: Budismo. Ex Miembros '☆Alexander☆' thumb|left|250px|Alexander Nombre artístico: Alexander (알렉산더) Nombre real: '''Alexander Lee Eusebio '''Fecha de nacimiento: 29-Julio-1988 Lugar de nacimiento: Macao – Hong Kong Altura: 182cm Curiosidades Alexander puede hablar 7 idiomas, entre ellos inglés, chino, portugués y español. Era presentador de Pops in Seoul junto con sus ex-compañeros Eli y Kevin. '☆KiBum☆' thumb|left|250px|Ki Bum Nombre artístico: Ki Bum (기범) Nombre real: Kim Ki Bum (김기범) Fecha de nacimiento: 29-Diciembre-1990 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Altura: '''180cm '''Nota Entrevistas: "Mi contrato con mi antigua agencia ha sido cancelado. Alrededor de febrero, la agencia me dijo que les gustaría hacer algunos reemplazos de miembros, y cuando le pregunté si era yo quien iba a ser sustituido, respondieron que sí. En primer lugar, dijeron que mi papel vocal en el grupo era débil. Yo respeto la opinión de mi agencia y acordaron cancelar mi contrato." Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Album' Only One' (1 album)' #Intro #Binggeul Binggeul (Round and Round)(빙글빙글) #Without You #Mworago (What)(뭐라고) #Bang Bang Bang #Dancing Floor #Manmanhani (Remix) (만만하니) #OK! (Remix) thumb|left|200px #Niga Joha (I Like You) (Remix) (니가 좋아) #Talk to Me (Remix) #Eori Jianha (Remix) (어리 지않아) #Give It to Me (Remix) #Binggeul Binggeul (Round and Round)(Instrumental) #Mworago (What)(Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '03-Febrero-2010 'Mini Albums thumb|left|200px N-Generation (1er mini álbum) #(Intro) Pump Pump #Not Young - 어리지않아 #Give It To Me #Not Young - Instrumental Fecha de lanzamiento: '''05-Septiembre-2008 thumb|left|200px '''Bring It Back 2 Old school (2do. mini álbum)''' #Intro (On Fire) #니가좋아- I Like You #Talk To Me #니가좋아- I Like You (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''11-Febrero-2009 thumb|left|200px '''Conti U-Kiss (3er. mini álbum) ''' #Intro #만만하니 (Man Man Ha Ni) #Ok! #만만하니 (Inst. ) Fecha de lanzamiento: 05-Noviembre-2009 thumb|left|203px '''BREAK TIME (4th Mini Album)''' #Before Yesterday #시끄럿!! (Shut Up!!) #Light It Up #Rock ‘Ya Body #Avatar #시끄럿!! (Shut Up!!) (Inst.) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''04-Octubre-2010 thumb|left|250px '''Bran New Kiss (5th Mini Album) #It's Time (Intro) #0303 #내게 아픈 말은... (Words That Hurt Me...) #Every Day #I Don't Understand #Miracle Fecha de lanzamiento: '30-Marzo-2011 'Singles thumb|left|200px As Long As You Love Me ''' #As Long As You Love Me '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''03-Septiembre-2008 thumb|left|230px '''Hero Challenge (Single Digital)' #Hero (Narr. 김수로, 유상철) #Hero (Radio Edit ver.) #Hero (inst.) #Hero (Radio Edit ver.) (inst.) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''04-Junio-2010 'OST thumb|left|180px Call of the Country OST #I Can do It (나는 할수 있어) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''31-Mayo-2010 '''Pista para el OST del drama Call of the Country. Hay un MV del single. thumb|left|180px Real School OST (Part.1) #Always - U-Kiss #Kiss Me - U-Kiss Fecha de lanzamiento: '''08-Febrero-2011 Pistas núm. 2 y 3 de 4, para la 1parte del OST, del drama Real School. Videografía thumb|left|290px|Long As You Love Me - U-Kissthumb|right|290px|Shut up!! - U-Kiss thumb|left|290px|Man Man Ha Ni - U-Kissthumb|right|290px|Bingeul Bingeul - U-Kiss thumb|left|294px|0330 - U-Kiss Videos thumb|292px|left|0330 - U-Kiss (Version drama) Galería De Fotos 01mk5.jpg 2009ljlnk.jpg 02xi7.jpg 8ac9dac57eb3df6c30e8dfafd0e8ddcc.jpg 090708.jpg EjTAQc5fxnhzyj9zMr0vCFpno1_500.jpg ukiss1.jpg|U-KISS UKiss_seven_color_kiss.png ukissi.jpg 8e35d28b6bcb0230_ukiss_ellekorea_may2010_3.jpg 25670_114260761924622_100000220975195_275644_3614917_n.jpg ipij.PNG 30svkgz.png Ukisss.jpg u-kiss-2.jpg Kismme.jpg ukiss2.jpg u-kiss-5.jpg ukiss11.jpg 591196201122a38a_ukiss_joff_ss2010_2.png 0.jpeg 01kzarg1.jpeg Ghjg.png 1.jpeg 100.png 40720_158371250848253_116975008321211_421434_4520636_n.jpg 20110111_ukiss_01.jpg 110853602.jpg 20091105_ukiss22_main.jpg u-kiss_a.jpg 20110309_ukiss_1.jpg Posted Image.jpg a_ukiss_2.jpg 20110331_ukiss.jpg Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss (Corea) *Web Oficial U-Kiss (Japón) *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment '''Twitter *Twitter Oficial |SooHyun| *Twitter Oficial |Eli| *Twitter Oficial |DongHo| *Twitter Oficial |Kevin| *Twitter Oficial |KiSeop| *Twitter Oficial |Hoon| *Twitter Oficial |Alexander| ex miembro *Twitter Oficial |KiBum| ex miembro Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop